In recent years, Internet-connectable devices such as televisions and recorders have become more and more common, and various services are provided to such devices (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and PTL 2).
Furthermore, a service of a bulletin board has been provided on the Internet. In such a service, for example, a user posts a question regarding operating a device such as a home appliance on the bulletin board to receive an answer from a person having knowledge of the home appliance.